Urgent sinon tu te fais casser les dents!
by destructors.com
Summary: Sasuke joue du metal...il aurait mieux fait de faire du jazz. - Ou pas! - Naruto ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans le résumé? - Je t'aide à combler l'espace. - Ah, fallait le dire plus tôt. Bah met toi plus par là alors. Slash, un peu pwp (si peu)..


Salut à tous, joyeux habitants de cette contrée ! C'est aujourd'hui, et avec un grand honneur, que je vous présente un fabuleux slash, résultant de la fructueuse collaboration de Dracula Semapï et du Requin, bientôt enregistré au guinness des records comme le plus...le plus...bref! Un travail _aboutit_ , _recherché_ et _subtil_ qui saura satisfaire vos appétits de dangereux prédateurs...

Dracula sempaï, regardant Le Requin d'un air désespéré : Mais achevez le...

Le Requin, compatissant : Tu veux de la confiture?

* * *

Monsieur Disclaimer : Quoi encore? Mais on m'appelle tout le temps!

* * *

 **Sasuke fait de la musique ( non pas mimi-cracra ).**

Un bruit de câble qu'on branche, un pick slide démoniaque, un riff bien gras, ça y est c'était parti pour deux heures de torture pensa Naruto en attendant le chargement de sa partie. Voilà maintenant trois mois que son petit ami s'était acheté une guitare et lui faisait sa fête tous les jours. Et cet ordi qui ramait… Il décida d'aller voir l'objet de sa récente surdité chronique.

Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte, un souffle puissant lui arriva au visage, dressant ses cheveux sur sa tête. Sasuke était bien partit on dirait. Un pied sur l'ampli, les cheveux dans la gueule, il entamait un magnifique headbang.

« Euh Sasuke ?

-…

\- Sasuke !

\- …

\- SASUKE ! »

Pas de réponse, il n'entendait rien ce crétin. Naruto voulu couper l'ampli mais en entrant dans le champs de vision de Sasuke, certes assez restreint, il se prit un méchant regard chargé du sharingan. Sharingan que ça fait peur ! Sasuke coupa son son et s'approcha de Naruto.

« Tu comptais faire quoi là ?

\- Euh rien, tu jouais quoi, ça sonnait bien ? Naruto regrettait déjà ses paroles.

\- C'est vrai tu trouves? C'est du Cannibal Corpse !

\- Ahhh

\- Ça veut dire quoi ce « Ahhh... » ? »

Là, Naruto crut très fort qu'il allait mourir.

« Bon laisse tomber, prend ça plutôt et ferme ta bouche. »

Sasuke lui tendit un micro qu'il brancha à un petit ampli.

« Mais je sais pas chanter !

\- T'inquiète fait comme moi, tu secoues la tête et tu vomis des mots. Comme ça : ruaaaaahhhh ! »

Sasuke repris un riff plus rapide et fit signe à Naruto de commencer.

« Wruuuuuaaaaaa…tchooooo…ooooooh...roooooo…

\- Shiiiiiitttt

\- Fuckkkkkkkkkkk...pooooooo...ouuuuuulaaaaala

\- Wayayawayayawayayaaaaa !

\- Ruuuu ruah bulllshiiittt ! Whaaattt ?

\- Quouuuwaaaa whatttt ?

\- Deeeepuuisss quaaannd tuuu meeeetts duuu verrrrrnis ?

\- J'voiiiisss paaass de quooiiii tuuu parrrrles !

\- Couuuuupe le sonnnn !

\- Naaan c'essst monn soooooolooooo ! »

Après un solo de folie, trois cordes de pétées et un Naruto en manque d'oxygène, il purent enfin parler...calmement.

« N'empêche je préférais quand tu faisais de la basse, c'était moins bruyant…

\- Ma guitare...c'est tout cassé...

\- Roo tu vas pas chialer...et c'est seulement les cordes en plus ! Et c'est quoi ce vernis noir dégueulasse ? Me dis pas que tu te transformes en métalleu ! Je refuse ! Ne deviens pas comme ton frère !

Naruto le secoua par les épaules en hurlant son désespoir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son œil fut attiré par un objet brillant sur le visage de son vis à vis.

« Tu...attends...me dis pas que…

\- Non j'ai rien dis…

\- Tu t'es percé les oreilles ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais ça fait trop gay !

\- Et d'après toi, je suis quoi ?

\- Darkkkk !

\- Et bah les deux sont compatibles…

\- Mais…

\- Et j'ai aussi ça.

Sasuke tira la langue et lui laissa voir son piercing, ce qui acheva définitivement le blond. Ce dernier, alors qu'il rampait misérablement vers la porte, fut traversé d'une idée lumineuse.

« Du coup, tu ne m'en voudras pas si…

\- Si ? »

Naruto retira son sweat, un sourire malicieux collé à la figure.

« Siiii... ». Sasuke s'imaginait déjà le pire… (ou le meilleur qui sait). Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Naruto n'avait plus de T-shirt.

« Regarde Sas'ke ! ». Le blond lui montrait fièrement son biceps où était tatoué…tatoué !?

« C'est quoiiii ça !?

\- Un goupix, en souvenir de Kyûbi.

\- Mais...mais, tu t'es fait tatoué un pokemon ?

\- Ouuai, tu le trouves pas kawaiii ? »

Naruto perdit son sourire face à l'aura glaciale que dégagea son petit ami. Il pu précisément lire dans son regard « Retire tout de suite cette merde de ton corps, sinon je vais tuer ta collection de petits canards en plastique, et je déteste la pop alors ne me parle jamais de pop et ne prononce jamais le nom d'un de ces connards en ma présence et si tu ne saisis pas de rapport c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas ! »

« Si tu veux que je le fasse enlever tu dois aussi enlever ces clous de mécano que tu t'es foutu partout ! » Répondit Naruto du regard. Pour réponse Sasuke haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il le mettait au défi de les lui enlever lui-même. Naruto fronça les siens et eu un petit sourire en coin : « Oh que oui, j'accepte ».

Sa phrase muette terminée, il se précipita sur Sasuke à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol sous la force de l'impact, Naruto au-dessus de Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent fixement avant que le blond ne plonge sur les lèvres de l'autre pour en prendre possession. Ils s'embrasèrent, le brun mordit la lèvre inférieure de Naruto mêlant le sang à leur baiser. Naruto lécha les lèvres de Sasuke pour dévier vers son oreille. Il s'arrêta dessous, à la base de son cou, un point sensible chez son compagnon. Il le lécha et l'embrassa provoquant des frissons qui parcoururent le corps de l'autre.

Il se saisit ensuite du lobe entre ses dents, titillant les tout nouveaux bijoux encore sensible de Sasuke avec sa langue. Celui-ci gémit avant de vouloir reprendre le contrôle. Il donna un fort coup de rein qui les fis inter changer leur place.

Sasuke une fois au-dessus, bloquant Naruto de tout son poids, fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya sur sa basse. Une fois cela fait, il maintint les bras de l'autre au-dessus de sa tête et commença sa longue et douloureuse descente vers l'objet de son désir.

Arrivé à la ceinture, il vit une bosse déformer le pantalon du blond. Il releva la tête pour le voir les yeux fermés, haletant, attendant une délivrance qui ne vennait pas. Ne pouvant plus attendre, le brun se débarrassa du pantalon et du caleçon du blond ainsi que du sien, les laissant nus, allongés l'un sur l'autre au milieu des câbles et de leurs instruments qui, s'ils avaient pu, auraient rougit de les voir ainsi.

Sasuke laissa sa main glisser le long du corps de son amant jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses charnues. Il introduisit un doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième afin de le préparer. Une fois cela fait, il le pénétra et c'est une danse veille comme le monde qui s'orchestra. On n'entendit plus que les gémissements des deux protagonistes avant qu'ils ne viennent tous les deux l'un au plus profond de son amant et l'autre maculant son ventre de sa semence.

Sasuke se laissa tomber à coté de Naruto, tous deux hors d'haleine, ils se regardèrent et sourire.

La fin de la « discussion » s'était donc terminé entre les câbles et les amplis. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à épargner cette pauvre guitare qui avait déjà pris assez cher.

* * *

Dracula : FAIT! \\(^o^)/

Le Requin : We did it!

Dracula : O.o

Le Requin : Ok, ok, je sors, j'ai compris.

Dracula : U.U

Le Requin : M'en fout, 'vais écouter Greenday version bossa nova.

Dracula : Le ciel est bien bas mes chers amis, sur ce je vous dis adieu, ô monde cruel... *s'éclipse d'un mouvement de cape trop _stylé_ *

Le Requin : Toujours besoin d'en faire trois tonnes... Bon j'espère quand même que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à ne pas manger de poisson et à lutter contre la surpêche! Valde, o crudelis mundi! *s'éclipse _par la porte_ , et oui tout le monde n'a pas de cape...*


End file.
